


Too Long to Wait: Foot Rub

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's feet are swollen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Foot Rub

“My feet are swollen,” Frodo groaned.

“How can you see them?” Aragorn asked. He lay on his side, leaning on his elbow. One hand roamed over Frodo’s huge belly.

“Don’t tease,” Frodo said. “I feel big, like an oliphant.”

Aragorn rolled into a sitting position and took one hairy hobbit foot in his hands.

“I will be right back,” he said, winking.

Frodo closed his eyes, wondering what Aragorn could possibly be up to. Aragorn returned with ointment that smelled of peppermint and lavender. He rubbed in gentle circles on Frodo’s ankles until the hobbit fell into a content sleep.


End file.
